New Ninjas, New Bijuus
by PlazmaGun96
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto becomes Hokage and the world is once again peaceful. But after 150 years, the Jubi comes out again and threatens to wreak havoc. Naruto splits the Jubi into nine and the story begins. What will the new Bijuus look like? Will they be allowed to run free? If not, who will they be sealed into? Read and review to find out!


Chapter 1, Welcome to my first story!

This is a prologue chapter. I am going to give you guys some information you need to know before the actual story starts. This is the first ever story I wrote, so don't judge it. I need constructive criticism. So here it goes. Just know I did my best.

* * *

An old man sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was contemplating about something and he didn't look happy about it. As wise and powerful as he was, thinking was still a thing he only did in battle. Granted, he had gotten a lot smarter, patient, and less oblivious with age, but his childhood loud and brash side was still deep inside him .

The man stood to his feet with a huff. Now that the man was standing, he seemed quite tall, especially considering his age. He had lightly tanned skin, deep wrinkles, a short goatee reaching his shoulders, and short, golden yellow shaggy hair and had a jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama and symbols for the Uzumaki clan and Konoha around a high collar. This old man was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha no Sato at the age of 153.

Naruto had considered his options over and over very carefully. It seemed that each time he tried to think of some other way, he would be thinking back to the last option.

* * *

After the long and difficult battle after battles, he had been pushed into a corner. First he had fought with an army of clones that would kill you with a single strike, then he had to release all of his fellow jinchurikis who was being controlled by a madman and almost got eaten alive.

Next he fought against the leader of the world's most evil and infamous organization, Tobi or Obito Uchiha as was his real name. Then he had gone against one of the most powerful man in history and one of the founding man of his village, Madara Uchiha, with barely even a break.

Of course he had the help of his friends, but it was still difficult. Between figuring out his enemy's weakness, and coming up with a strategy and actually doing it and preventing his friends and fellow comrades, his work was cut out.

Then finally after so long, the war was over in their favour. Everyone's reaction was different. Many cheered while some cried. In that massive war, they had lost many brave men and women and they each returned to their respective villages.

* * *

Konoha, along with most other villages, were very busy in the next month or so. First they had a public funeral for the diseased. Many mourned for their lost friends, fathers, mothers and so on.

In a week, Konoha was already choosing a new hokage and as the hero of the war and saviour of many, Naruto was naturally the best candidate.

After becoming the hokage and finally completing his dream, he had been successfully running the village for 120 years! Of course, he had help from Tsunade of the Sannin, the Godaime Hokage, about the essentials on how to run the village.

Sadly his friends had all but died with age, leaving him the oldest and most powerful man in the world. The reason for his old age was because of his mother's clan. The Uzumakis were known for their large reserves of chakra and longevity. Technically, they could even reach the age of 150, but because ninjas generally died at a young age, there wasn't a man nearly as old as Naruto was, aside from the Sage of Six Paths.

The village was running smoothly for the past 120 years. There were no attacks from neighboring villages, due to the Hokage being far stronger than the second most strongest person, which was the Rokudaime Raikage Aomine. There were also no evil organizations like Akatsuki any more. Too scared of the Sage of Nine Tails, as Naruto was called these days.

It was a truly peaceful time. The villages flourished without the constant fear of enemy shinobi. There were still missions being handed out, but there were little more than a bunch of bandit camps who hadn't learnt their lesson or some extremely rare cases, a missing-nin had to be tracked down. But that was it for fighting. Naruto had finally completed his teacher's dream of true peace.

* * *

Then on a seemingly ordinary day, the earth shook and there was a loud roar echoed through the fire country, alerting the shinobi, and scaring the citizens, as they had never heard of such terrible noise, and a sense of dread.

Naruto woke up from his afternoon nap with a jolt. He knew immediately what that creature was. He had sensed it before and a feeling of dread washed over him. He summoned his top shinobi to his office and gave them an emergency mission. To find that creature and slay it. Only this time, he was going with them. No way was he going to leave that creature to his shinobi.

It took them less than a second to get to the beast, because of the Flying Thunder God technique that Naruto had perfected. When his men saw it, they all took a couple steps back in fear. But when he saw it, he was met with a familiar beast he had thought to have killed 150 years ago.

There, looking at them ferociously, and preparing to strike, was the Jubi.

Naruto reacted immediately and sealed the biju before it even attacked. He had used chakra chains to seal it in a special scroll of his own design. The scroll had several strong barrier and space-time seals written on it so it is strong enough to contain a biju temporarily.

* * *

At the present time.

"So it seems I have to resort to that old method." said Naruto sagely. "I was hoping to not do that if at all possible. This is really the best I can do in this situation. I have to split the Jubi into nine, like with the previous Jubi. So this world will have to experience the might of bijus once again."

He went to the waterfall where once the mighty Hashirama and Madara fought. He unsealed the Jubi. The Jubi gave one last mighty roar, before it split in nine different colored life forms.

* * *

That was one hell of a Prologue, huh? I barely managed to convey my imagination in an understandable manner. Post in the comments what animal and what kind of elements will the new tailed beasts be. I already have five in my head. Please note that the chapters won't always be this long. Please rate and review and don't worry, it gets better from here. :)


End file.
